That One Marauder
by ThatMarauder
Summary: Isadora Lebruve and Sirius Black have been friends since childhood. That changed when Black found out about Isadoras arranged marriage he doesn't know what to do. Isadora needs Sirius to be her friend but the guy she once knew was not the guy in front of her. Now Isadora has found 3 guys she likes and doesn't know what to do. Life is complicated. Sorry I'm crap at summarys
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the series. I only own the original characters and the plot line.

Chapter 1

"Sirius Black you asshole, come back here!" I screeched, taking off after the long legged prat who had a box of my belongings on him. My voice echoing off the now bare walls, once occupied my photos.

I finally caught up with him, he was sitting on one of the remaining pieces of furniture left in my home, box in hand. He glanced around at the bare room.

"It's so weird to think that your parents are letting you move into your own apartment." He smirked from his place on an old coffee table, its polish peeling off around the area where we had carved our names as children.

"When you think about it Sirius, I'm not really going to be living in it, I mean I still have two more years of school. Also the reason I have obtained this new apartment, is my parents way of getting me to go along with the whole arranged marriage I have had forced upon me." I replied, glaring hard at the thought of having no choice in the man I was to marry. All this because my parents wanted me to follow the pureblood tradition of marring a fellow pureblood. Sirius on the other hand was lucky though, his family were forcing no such marriage on him, he was a disgrace to the Black family because he defied and rebelled against them.

I looked at Sirius, a sad smile replacing his usual smirk. This house held so many memories for not just me, but him too. For the most part this had been an escape from the family that despised him, but not just that, it was also the place our friendship was forged.

"It's so different. It feels strange, as if any of the memories made here seemed to have disappeared with the photos."

My mother had spent so long turning this home into a suitable place for us to live, and yet as I stood in the bare rooms, if felt merely like a cold, vacant and empty shell of a home I once loved. I once again glanced around my old sitting room, before picking up a box from the floor,

"You ready to see my new apartment?" I asked, nudging a box towards him with my foot. It was one of the last boxes to be brought over as I had been trying to hold off the reality of my situation. He nodded his head and we apparated into the new apartment.

"It's nice." He replied placing the box on the kitchen table. Taking a good look around it. As he looked around I went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and two shot glasses. He smiled as he saw me pour two shots.

"Just one, to say welcome to my new life!" I grimaced.

Sirius took the shot before downing it. I followed, enjoying as the liquid burned my throat. I sighed as I saw Sirius check his watch. I knew that he didn't really want to be here but I needed my oldest friend at this particular moment in time.

"I've got to go Isa, the Potters and I are going out for dinner with his grandparents. I'll be back soon, I promise." He smirked before apparating out.

I stood watching the spot where he had just been, wishing he could have stayed longer. I couldn't bare to face my new unfamiliar home, what I need most now was my family but they had thought this was better for me. They were wrong.

I owled Sirius asking when he would be over a few days later. I never got a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before September 1st arrived and I wasn't going to deny it, I was dreading it. I had not talked to Sirius since the day he left, any letters I sent returned unopened, and I was devastated by it. After a while I just gave up, seeing no point in it.

So in all honesty it came as no surprise that I was more than reluctant to leave for Hogwarts. I had even avoided packing until the very last minute, but I wasn't stupid enough to leave it for this morning like I knew some people would.

While hating my new housing arrangements I could not deny that having my apartment only 5 minutes away from Kings Cross was a benefit. However this did mean that I would have to carry my trunk and owl and the whole shebang with me through the streets, this resulted in fuelling the bad mood I was in. All this anger because my parents couldn't handle sending me off this year, and that just added to my sense of total abandonment, bloody parents.

So 40 minutes before the train was due to leave I made my way to the station, wanting to leave time to get a coffee. To be honest I deserved the coffee, I mean I had to carry my heavy truck through the streets. Sure I knew people were going to look at me, but I really just wanted a nice hot latte.

I smiled happily as I saw the coffee shop that had become a regular customer of. The main reason I had been going there was not just for the delicious coffee, but mainly for the hot coffee guy who had been serving me coffee all summer, we had stuck up a friendship and it had gotten to the stage that he knew my order.

"The usual." He stated rather than asking, grinning at me.

"Yeah but make it a good one, I shan't be having another one until Christmas." I smiled, paying the lad and tipping extra.

A wave of sadness overcame me as I realized that I wouldn't get to drink a good latte, I would be stuck with pumpkin juice, and I bloody hated that. He handed me my drink before coming around the counter taking his apron off. I sat at my usual table and he came to join me,

"So where you off to?" he asked glancing at my large, chunky and brown trunk.

"I'm off to school in Scotland." I replied taking a gulp of my hot yet delicious drink.

He smiled at me, "No way! I'm going to university in Scotland, maybe we could meet up sometime, and you know if it's not too far. I'm going to Edinburgh, is that close to your school?"

"Well it's pretty close, Sure I can always take the train to you." I replied, smiling at him over my mug. "Can I have your address?"

He began writing down on a piece of paper before handing it to me. He got up, noticing that the shop was beginning to get busy. "See you soon." He said before walking away. I put the paper in my pocket and grabbing my trunk and heading to the platform.

Platform 9 3/4 was pretty packed with students new and old. I made my way to one of the carriages to grab an empty compartment. Once I found one I hoisted my trunk onto the rack overhead before sitting down on the plush seat and shrugging off my coat. I rested my head against the window, looking out at the hustle and bustle of the platform.

My attention was drawn away from tearful parents as I spotted the Marauders, Sirius particularly. He was as happy as ever and my heart sank a little. I caught his gaze for one second before he turned to James with a smirk and they went off down to one of the further carriages. I turned back towards my empty compartment, hoping Sam, Oliver and Leah would be joining me soon.

It was only as the train left the station that they came to my compartment. Lucy jumped at me hugging me tightly, I laughed at the amused look on both Sam and Oliver's faces. Sam sat down beside me taking my new coffee and taking a large gulp.

"Thanks Isa!" he grinned giving me back the cup.

Sam was in my opinion the perfect Hufflepuff, he has everything going for him. He was loyal, kind and good looking. Not to mention he was one of the most laid back people I knew.

I sat talking to Sam and Oliver when Leah spoke up,

"Isa not that I don't love your company, but why aren't you with Black and the other assholes?" she asked, "I'm only asking because before I found the guys Black hit on me."

My eyes hardened, the happy feeling that I was feeling, shifted and it was replaced by anger and sadness,

"We don't talk, haven't for a while." I replied

Leah looked at me with wide eyes but whispered a small apology, I didn't feel she had to but I was sort of fuming with Sirius. I more than relieved that none of them pressed the matter further.

It only occurred to me an hour later that we were missing one tall, lanky, blond Hufflepuff,

"Lads, where's Aaron?" I asked, it was most unlike him to not be here,

"Well apparently Gordon Blocks was stripped of his Hufflepuff prefect badge, and they gave it to Aaron." Oliver replied, throwing up his legs up on the seat beside him before laughing because he was the most unlikely of prefect choices,

Then it suddenly dawned on me that my life felt like it was getting back to normal, no hidden surprises.

Hi guys sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm shit at both of them. Anyway I hope you guys continue reading this because I would love to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had only been back at Hogwarts for 4 short, yet unbearable days and believe me when I say it felt like my life was falling to shit. Not only were none of my friends in Gryffindor with me I had to listen to Lily's friend Mary go on and on about her love for Sirius.

Eventually this resorted to me getting fed up with Mary and pulling away from lily and Marlene, the two I actually liked. I had pulled away from them so much I began spending as little time with them, only actually going up to the dorm just before going to bed. So to be honest it came as no surprise that on Friday morning Lily approached me on my way to breakfast.

"Isadora can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, I nodded following her down one of the deserted corridors. I wasn't going to say no to her, I had upset her a little with how distant I had been with her and the others.

"What's up?" I asked, fearing if I said anything else she would get mad at me.

"Isa did we do anything to upset you, I mean you don't talk to us!" Lily said in a bit of a panic running her hand through her hair, it was such a James thing.

"No! You guys haven't done anything. I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind, it's nothing to worry about." I replied putting my hand on Lily's shoulder, a part of me thought that she knew the real reason but I decided not to say anything. She was mainly asking on behalf of the others, well Marlene.

Lily smiled and gave me a quick hug before heading back to the Great Hall. I made my way soon after meeting Oliver as he was entering. I ran over and nudged him. He let out a small chuckle in return. We made our way over to Hufflepuff table where Leah, Sam and Aaron were all sitting, chatting over breakfast. I sat down beside Aaron and grabbed his last slice of bacon,

"Oi, give it back!" he shouted going to reach it for it. I laughed at his feeble attempts, victory was mine…until Oliver grabbed it and took a bite. He then announced that neither Aaron nor I were worthy of the delicious piece of bacon, this declaration resulted in me actually having to get my own slice.

I looked over to the Gryffindor as I heard the Marauders laughter carry across the room. I smiled, remembering when I would laugh along with them. Remus caught my eye and sent me a quick smirk, and they were rare. I mean he may have been the shy, brainy Gryffindor but there was a Marauder there, he was just less obvious compared to the others.

When breakfast was over I made my way to History of Magic, a class I shared with Remus. I was happy that while myself and Sirius and James friendship was breaking down, Remus was still willing to talk to me.

So naturally as we waited to enter the classroom we began talking, waiting for Professor Binns to let us in.

"I heard about the arranged marriage, sorry" he whispered from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, it's really fucking annoying, because I don't even know who the guy is but he knows who he's marrying. In what context does that make any sense, it doesn't! What if he's a slime ball or a muggle hater?" I hissed, pulling at a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun. He placed a hand on my shoulder and grinning.

"In all honest Isa I doubt your parents would pick someone like that. I think that he will be really nice to you."

"Well if you think he will be so nice go ahead and marry him, you would be doing me a favour." I joked

The doors opened and the musty smell hit my nose causing me to take a step back. Each year it felt like the room was getting mustier and mustier. Remus shook his head, a bemused smile on his face before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the pungent room.

We took our usual seats, which were located near the back. This was for my good because every time he went near me I sneezed, I think I was allergic to him. As for Remus he just wasn't fond of the chap, well nobody was. It was impossible to like him, he was the most boring man in history, even the Slytherins were more interesting.

Sometime during the class I dozed off, using Remus jumper as a pillow. This was a common occurrence in Binns class, usually by the end of the class more than half the class would either be asleep or in some sort daze. I always enjoyed these classes, not because they were really interesting but merely for the fact I always got to catch some extra sleep.

I'm going to say this, Binns wasn't that mean of a teacher he rarely handed out detentions. However it had become common over the last two years for him to hand me out detentions like there's no tomorrow. All these detentions because I would fall asleep, and I was the only one out of our whole class to get them.

It came as no surprise that I found myself with my first detention of the year, great start Isadora!

"Professor, is this really necessary?" I asked going up to him at the end of class.

"Miss Lebruve, you are an excellent student but your behaviour in class over the last two years has become appalling. Over these past few years you have fallen asleep on many occasions, and I'm trying to figure out what part of this class bores you. Miss Lebruve, you have detention for a week." He replied in his ever boring drone. I nodded before leaving. Remus was waiting for my book propped open. How could he be so different from his friends? He was sweet, smart, gentle and strong and it often confused me how such a nice guy ended up with some of the cruellest people I know, even if they were funny from time to time. He looked up and smiled,

"How long did you get detention for?" he asked, closing his book and putting it into his robe as we began walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

"A week, Binns has gone mad, he has never giving me detention for that long. Merlin, I'm not the only one that sleeps." I sighed

"It'll be fine it's not like you've never has detention before." He replied "Isa talk to Sirius." He took off to Gryffindor table to sit with his friends. I made my way over to Leah. I wasn't ready to talk to Sirius, and in all honesty I wasn't sure when I would be.

Hey Guys, if you have found your way to this story congrats! If you like it please favourite or follow or I dunno. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and it was coming up to the quidditch try-outs. Now I had been a beater for the last 3 years but that was under the old captains rule. This year things were different, James was captain and nobody's place was secure, not even Sirius'.

The day of the try-outs was rather bleak and well depressing. The rain was heavy and there was a cold wind blowing. Not the most ideal weather for try-outs, but then again this would show how well each player played in the worst conditions. I made my way down to the pitch, clad in my old quidditch robes, broom under arm. Lily and Sam came down to watch. I felt blessed to have this support. I know Lily kept saying she hated James but she definitely can down to watch him, As for Sam he came so he wouldn't have to do work.

James called all the hopeful new and old to the centre of the pitch, and just looking at him I knew this was where he belonged.  
"Right to start this off, Welcome. This year we are going to create the best Gryffindor team this school has seen. As I have already informed you, nobody's place is secure, and before any of you go making assumptions, Sirius may very well lose his spot on the team. I need the best of the best. Now to my first order of business, anybody who is not serious about this game walk away." he announced like a true leader.

I watched as several people walked away, most of them were younger kids from 3rd year... and the few girls that came for Sirius and James. I glanced around at the smaller group, there were actually a good few left from 3rd year and even people from 7th year that I had never once see fly.

James split us up into groups that represented the position you were trying out for. When he called out for the beaters Sirius and I made our way over to stand next to the hopeful chasers. Two other guys joined us, a 4th year names Matt and a 7th year names Hermes. We all stood awkwardly around together. The whole situation was made awkward by Sirius and my lack of communication.

We all waited for James to let the balls free before we took off into one of the fiercest try-outs I had seen, Sure I was beginning to doubt that I would get my place back. It was after 2 hours that James called us back down. James began to call out the new team and I watched as some of my old team were left heart broken after being replaced, my biggest shock came as Sirius and I were placed back on the team, and the fact that the tiny 3rd year girl called Odette making keeper beating out old keeper.

"Sirius, Isadora you will remain as Gryffindors beaters, but Matt you have potential." he said turning to the young boy, "Come by for the practices, you have great control and I would like you to watch Black and Lebruve. I think you could make the team next year"

Matt smiled and came over to myself and Sirius. He was a small lad and he really didn't strike me as beater material, then again when I started in 3rd year everybody thought I was going to let the team down proved them wrong I did.

"I hope you don't mind me training with you?" Matt asked me quietly, clearly finding Sirius a little intimidating.

"No problem, plus you will pick up stuff really quickly, you're a natural quidditch player." I replied.

Lily and Sam came over to me. Sam was smiling like a mad man, he loved to watch quidditch considering he was never able to play it because of an accident. He clapped me on the back completely happy I had not lost my place. "I think Gryffindor might have the best team this year, so make sure you beat those Slytherin dicks!" He sang happily, making me to laugh.

"Look guys I've gotta go,see you later!" I shouted making my way towards the changing rooms. I was looking forward to the warm shower and getting out of my drenched clothes. I walking into the changing room when I over heard James and Sirius talking. I wasn't paying much attention until I heard my name mentioned.

"I don't know if I can play with her." Sirius spoke in a low whisper. "Padfoot, it's not that bad." James groaned in frustration. "Is it! I can't even look at her Prongs, you need to get rid of her, Matt can take her place!"Sirius replied, "Or at least let her train up Matt and then kick her off,"

James was silent for a moment, I however did not stay around long enough to hear his reply because I was too fucking angry. How dare that asshole say that! By the time I had finished my shower Potter and Black were long gone, but upon exiting the showers I found Matt Anderson waiting for me. His head nodding to the beat he was playing on his legs.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked as I made my way over to him, "Sure."

I smiled We began tour walk back to the castle, Matt was shaking from the cold, while I on the other hand was not. "Isadora, I was wondering if you could give me extra lessons for Quidditch, I know I'm asking a lot of you but I feel I would gain more from a one on one lesson and not group training?" he asked moving closer to me.

It was at that moment I had to hold back my laughter as I realised that this 4th year had a thing for me. "No problem" I replied simply. I didn't want to say anything else in case I burst out laughing and hurt the poor boys feelings. I mean I was 17 and he was yet to turn 15, there was no way I could be attracted to him. We continued towards the castle parting at the entrance, he went to the great hall while I went to my dorm, suddenly feeling the onset of rage and hatred towards Sirius.

I marched up to Gryffindor tower and as I entered the common room, none other than Sirius fucking black and James sat before me laughing loudly. "YOU!" I spat at Sirius, "YOU FUCKING PRAT!" Sirius head whipped around and glared at me, "Fuck off Lebruve," he growled, and at that moment it felt like any remnants of the boy who had once been my best friend were gone.

I walked right up to him, jabbing him in the chest hard. I hated him. "How dare you! You are a sad excuse for a man, just like the rest of your family!" I hissed, " How childish of you, trying to get Potter to kick me off the team, you have no idea how hard I word for it, and you want me gone because you can't face me. Though here you are and you have no problem looking me in the eye. I don't know what fucking made you hate me, but know I despise you more you coward!"

Sirius shoved me hard before coming right up to my face, eyes black with anger, "I am nothing like my family, and I said no such thing to James." I scoffed at him, " So I didn't hear you and telling James to replace me with Matt when you were in the showers, oh sorry must have been some other asshole called Sirius Black!" I shoved Sirius back.

"I haven't done anything to you! You have no fucking idea what I am going through, and you probably never will." I screeched. "So what if I told James to replace you. You are only on the team to provide a distraction to all the players that mentally fuck you. Other than that, you are useless, expendable." He spoke, his voice laced with malice, "I am not my family."

I slapped Sirius hard across the face, my palm aching. I smiled as I saw the red had print appear on his cheek. Then suddenly I felt hot tears of anger roll down my cheeks. That had hurt, it was as if all those years of friendship had just crumbled. "How dare you!" I hissed angrily. "I'm right though, and everyone knows it." he smirked cruelly. I felt like I had been slapped in the face as well so I punched him hard in the jaw. He winced as he cupped it. Both he and I knew that was going to leave one hell of a bruise because when I punched someone I always meant it. "Fuck you Black, there is no denying it, you are just like your family, and now everyone knows."

I turned on my heels and stormed up the stairs to my dorm, slamming the door after me. I let out all the left over anger and sat on my bed, wiping the tears away as best I could. I was so angry and upset, with not just him but myself. I walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face, and it only occurred to me as my hand hit the water that it was bleeding, and quiet badly at that. The skin on my knuckles was red raw and blood was pooling in the sink basin. What a fucking wonderful day I was having.

Lily came into the bathroom having witnessed along with the majority of Gryffindor my fight. "Isadora are you, Merlin's beard your hand!" She exclaimed rushing over to me. She picked my hand up gingerly and looked at it, " Isadora, this is pretty bad, go to the infirmary." I nodded at her, before grabbing one of my clean face cloths to keep pressure on the wound. Well fuck, what a great year this was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Sirius and my fight and everything was awkward. Nobody was really talking to each other, and I hadn't even talked to Lily and the others. Lily was annoyed at my attitude and even at what I had said to Sirius, I may have over stepped the mark. Lily being Mary's friend told her everything, so it was clear to say there was a lot of tension in our dorm.

In response to this tension I had taking to sleeping in the common room. This originally caused a few problems with people getting a fright when they saw me on the sofa. However now nobody paid much attention to me, because this had become a regular occurrence over the past week.

As for everyone else things had gone back to normal. The Marauders were back to doing what they did best, although you could sense there was tension between them. Sam and Oliver had made it there mission to keep me away from them, fearing that if I saw Sirius I might punch him. This plan wasn't exactly the best considering I shared a good few classes with him, but during them we just sat as far away from each other.

Out of all the marauders Remus was the only one who really talked to me, and it wasn't often. We were close but not as close as he and Sirius. If there was one thing I really liked about Remus was how much he cherished his friendships. Remus wasn't sure what to think, because he knew what I had said to Black was just as bad as what he said to me. It was a two way thing, we were both at fault.

The only time I really had to be near Sirius was during quidditch practice. All in all it wasn't really affecting our playing, we were just a little more inclined to send bludgers each others way. Without even intending to I had turned Matt against Sirius, this proved to be the main problem. Matt was refusing to acknowledge him and he often picked fights with him. In all honesty, James was getting fed up.

The main explosion during practice occurred between Sirius and I. All because I had tried to stop Matt from punching Black. Sirius had made some comment to Matt saying that he need a protector, and then something about be being useless and weak and well, things got violent. This resulted in Lily having to be called down to dish us out detentions and McGonagall to break the fight off along with Slughorn. To my horror I was going to have detention tonight with Sirius.

All through dinner I was in a most fowl mood, and my my badly bruised jaw was not helping anything. I left early having no apatite and made my way to Filches office to start detention with him. I felt really bad for Aaron and Leah, they had tried so hard to cheer me up, and I being the shit person I was just glared at them and told them to fuck off. It was only as I got closer to Filches office that I really began to regret getting involved in Matt and Sirius fight.

I knocked on Filches door, only to have it ripped open by an angry looking Filch. His cold eyes glaring at me, "Where's Black?" he ushered me inside.

Don't know don't care." I replied talking my usual spot in the corner of the room, puling a box of old files towards me. These old files contained all the detentions ever received by any student in Hogwarts for god knows how long.

I opened the box coughing as the dust went up my nose and in my mouth. From the look of the files these were later ones, maybe from the time my parents were at school. Low and behold I was right because as I was sorting through the box I found a rather large file with my fathers name on it. I was intrigued and looked to check if Filch was there.

"I'm going to find Black." he mutter to me before leaving.

I opened the file and was taken aback by some of the things my father had gotten detention for. "Merlin's beard dad!" I mutter, flicking through the sheets of paper. One particular piece of parchment caught my eye, and on that one word I had never heard my father say even with his pureblood mentality. Mudblood. A part of me was upset. My father had been just another stereotypical Slytherin. I mean he was brought up with strict pureblood values but the boy on these sheets of paper was so different to the man that had told me never to call someone that word. My father was still very pureblood but he was not cruel to muggleborns, just a little wary of them. Thank god my mother sorted him out, for I believe if she had not he would still be just as horrible as his younger self.

I put the file back in the box into the year it should have been in, me being in Gryffindor must really have been a shock for him. I continued pulling out files and sorting them when I found a file much bigger than my fathers, and the mere sight of it made my hand recoil, almost as if it had burned me. I picked it up and looked at the name Orion Black, Sirius' father. For one brief moment I wondered how a man so horrible had such a normal children, well as normal as one could count Sirius and Regulus. Unfortunately I felt Regulus was on a dark path, one he would never escape from. I placed the file back in the box, not daring to read it.

"Thanks for not opening it." Sirius muttered from behind me, causing me to jump at his unexpected presence. I swung my arm out in shock and my bad hand collided with his shin sending a wave of pain to shoot down my arm.

"Fuck!" I hissed rubbing the back of my hand, just below where the bandages were. I turned to face Sirius, "No problem Black, it's not mine to open."

"If it makes you feel any better my ribs are killing me, and my jaw." he smirked a little.

I fought the urge to smile and just nodded, fearing my words would fail me. I hated him but I found it hard not to forgive him, he was my oldest friend, and that means something. Just then Filch came bursting into the room,

"Where were you?" he said as he caught his breath.

"I was talking to professor Dumbledore, if you don't believe me go check, or you can take this note your choice." Sirius spoke all sassy and whatnot, I'm surprised that Filch didn't hit him. Filch grabbed the note and scanned through it, before handing it back and glaring at him.

I spent the next hour in silence, Sirius and I didn't speak, barely acknowledging presence, because in all honesty I didn't want to deal with his shit. I was over the fucking moon when Filch finally let

us go and I made a quick escape hoping to get away from Sirius. However he being the long legged prat he was caught up to me and grabbed my wrist,

"Isa talk to me, come on." He asked turning me around to face him. I glared at him."Not now Black." I replied as I began to walk again, fully realizing that he wasn't going to let go.

"Look I'm sorry, For fuck sake just look at me. Why the fuck are you so stubborn, I'm sorry!" He pleaded, and he never did that, "I know what I said was well out of order, but just forgive me."

Look Black, I don't care about what you said, needless to say it was bang out of order. It was also wrong of me to say what I said to you. You hurt me." I spoke quietly, I could feel tears making there way to the surface. Fuck me and my sensitivity. "You broke your promise... and I'm not sure I can forgive you, and I'm not sure when I will be. So please leave me alone. When I needed you, you weren't there. When I don't, here you are."

Sirius dropped my wrist and stalked back to Gryffindor tower. I relaxed against the stair banister, pulling out a mirror that was linked with ones Sam, Oliver, Leah and Aaron had. I messaged Aaron and it was a few moments before he answered it.

"What's up Lebruve?" he asked.

"I can't go back to Gryffindor tower, can I come to Hufflepuff?" I whispered into it, just in case someone was nearby.

"Sure." he replied.

I made my way towards the Hufflepuff common room entrance and was met by a pajama clad Aaron. He opened his arms and I walked straight into them. He hugged me tightly, as each tear I had been holding back came out. I felt miserable, I could no longer contain all this pain I was feeling. It was hard to suppress it, to make it disappear, but hear it was laid bare or one of the few friends I still trusted.


End file.
